The present application relates to sweeper vehicles. In particular, the present application relates to the operation of a snow removal apparatus including a tow-behind snow removal broom. A snow removal vehicle may include a tractor and a trailer. The tractor may include a snow plow, blower, sweeper, or other apparatus for removing snow. In some instances, the snow plow, blower, or other apparatus may leave trace amounts of snow behind. Such residual snow may be removed with a tow-behind broom mounted on a trailer. It should be understood that the tractor tows the trailer including the tow-behind broom to facilitate sweeping the snow and other material.
Various challenges arise for operators driving the snow removal apparatus. For example, the trailer may not track the path plowed or blown by the snow-removal apparatus on the tractor. Such a lack of overlap may leave some areas unswept or may result in damage to the broom (e.g., due to contact between bristles of the broom and unplowed or unblown snow). While some trailers include axles that are steered to facilitate tracking, such trailers can be difficult to control in the reverse direction and produce an unfamiliar experience for the operator.